


It Takes Two

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cho kisses Vega</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt : first time

The first time Cho kisses Vega, she's in a hospital bed. 

Which is, he thinks, not the most romantic place for a first kiss, but since she had to almost die before he figured out he had feelings for her, he thinks he can be forgiven for his impatience.  Especially since she doesn't have a problem with it, not if the way she's smiling against his lips is any indication. 

She's smiling at least until she gasps and he might be out of practice with women but he still knows the difference between pain and pleasure. He pulls away and she leans back on the bed, pressing one hand to her abdomen. "Are you ok?" he demands, pulling away the bedcovers, relieved when he sees no red. 

"Fine," she gasps, sounding anything but. 

"I can get a doctor-" He stops moving when her hand closes around his wrist. 

"Kimball." It's the first time she's ever said his name and colour floods her cheeks immediately after. It looks good on her. "I'm fine." Her smile is bright. That looks good on her too. 

Which of course makes him want to kick himself when he hears his own voice say, "I shouldn't have done that."

Vega lifts an eyebrow. "It takes two." 

"I'm about to be your boss."

"I'll transfer." She doesn't blink. 

"I'm a dozen years older than you. More maybe."

"I like older men."

He shakes his head, tries not to smile. 

"I can do this all day," she tells him sweetly, sliding her hand from his wrist to his fingers. "But I can think of things I'd much rather do."

Cho knows he should walk away. Then he remembers the weight of her body in his arms, the prospect of a life defined by her absence and he leans in and kisses her again. 


End file.
